poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Neverland (Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz's Story)
This is how Ventus and his friends arrived in Neverland in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (In blackness, Ven and his friend's starts hearing voices) Slightly: Tinker Bell... Cubby: Uh... He ain't movin'... (Ven and his friends opens their eyes, seeing a small pixie) Slightly: Let's try kickin' them! (The pixie moves in for a kick) Ventus: Wha-- Aah! (They dodges just in time, sending the pixie spiraling) Slightly: Who are you? Ventus (standing): Name's Ventus. This is Spyro and Pop Fizz. But everybody just calls me Ven. Hmm... Guess, when I sat down to rest, I must've fallen asleep. Cubby: But where'd ya come from? Ventus: Well, you see... Spyro: We came from... (The pixie flies past him and over to Slightly, pulling on one of his fox ears) Slightly: All right, all right, we're goin'! Cubby: So long, Ven, Spyro, Pop Fizz! (They start to leave) Ventus: Hey, where are you guys off to? Cubby: Tink saw a shootin' star and we're gonna go hunt it down! Ventus: A shooting star? Mind if we come along? Slightly: 'Course not. But ya gotta agree to follow us! Cubby: Yeah, it's, uh...right over... (They looks around. Tink flies behind them and he turns) Cubby: That-a away! By the Indian Camp! Slightly: Ready, men? Forward march! Ventus: 'Kay! Spyro: Come on! (They leave for the Indian Camp. They walk into a Jungle Clearing and hear a crowing from above. A boy in a green outfit flies over them) Cubby & Slightly: Peter Pan! (They watch as he flies down toward Ven, pixie dust twinkling around him) Peter Pan (circling Ven and his friends): Who do we have here? Never seen you before. Ventus: I'm Ventus. Call me Ven. Spyro: Spyro. Pop Fizz: Pop Fizz! (Peter lands and scratches his chin) Peter Pan: Well...if you say so. (He walks over to the Lost Boys) Peter Pan: Ten-shun! (They stand upright and salute) Peter Pan: Now then, men. I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure? Cubby: Real pirate treasure!? Slightly: Sure! Peter Pan: Well, guess who caught sight of Hook right when he was stashing his treasure? Whaddaya say we sneak in and grab it? Cubby: Oh boy! Slightly: Let's go! Let's go! (The two jump up and down excitedly. The green pixie flies over and hits the two in the head) Cubby & Slightly: Ow! (She flies up to Peter and stomps her foot in the air) Peter Pan: Tinker Bell, what's gotten into you? Ventus: We were all supposed to go hunt for a shooting star together. Peter Pan: Forget that. Pirate treasure is way more fun. Tink, you're comin' with us! (She crosses her arms and flies away) Peter Pan: Well, that's no way to respond to an invitation. C'mon, Ven, you and you're friends a better sport than her, right? Spyro: We'd love to join you, but...first we wanna find the shooting star. (Peter looks surprised and Ven and his friends walks away. Peter flies in to the air and the Lost Boys run after him.) (Ven and his friends walks to the Indian Camp with Tinker Bell. Upon entering, they finds...) Ventus: Mickey's Star Shard? Spyro: What's it doing here? (Tinker Bell flies closer, but is captured by Captain Hook, who laughs, picking up the Star Shard) Captain Hook: A shooting star and a pixie! Must be me birthday. (He smiles contently) Ventus (summoning his Keyblade): Let Tinker Bell go! Spyro: Or else! Captain Hook (chortling): One of Peter Pan's brats. Well, tell that cowardly sparrow, if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon! (The captain and Smee run away) Ventus: Stop! (He and his friends starts running after him, but stops when the Unversed appear) Spyro: Aw, come on! Ventus: Scram! (They defeats the Unversed and runs to the Gully, met with an empty area) Spyro: Where are they? Ventus: I lost them! (They looks up, seeing twinkling from a palm tree, and remembers sitting under the stars with their friends) Ventus (memory): Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from? (Aqua laughs. Ven puts his hands behind his head and starts laughing along with Terra and Aqua. In Spyro and Pop Fizz's Memory) Spyro: Do you ever wondered what stars are like? Where light's comes from? (They laugh) Peter Pan: Look out below! (Peter soars toward him) Ventus: Peter, help! Tinker Bell's been pixie-napped! Peter Pan: Then I'm too late. Hook's gonna pay for this! Ventus: He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon. Pop Fizz: But he's not here. Peter Pan: Gotta be an ambush. Hmph, that old codfish thinks he's clever. (He takes off) Ventus: Hey, I'm going too! Peter Pan: Well, we have to hurry. Can you keep up? Ventus: You bet! Spyro: Let's go! (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz and Peter both rush to Mermaid Lagoon. Smee watches their arrival through his hand telescope from the deck of the Jolly Roger) Smee (calling): Peter Pan ahoy! Man the Long Tom, and... Fire! (He puts a finger in his ears and closes his eyes. There is a boom and a cannon shoots out towards the mainland. Peter lands next to Ven and his friends and the cannonball strikes the ground behind them, knocking them off balance) Ventus: Cannon fire? Where's it coming from? Peter Pan: On the water! Over there! Pop Fizz: Oh no! (Another cannonball shoots at them. Tinker Bell flies toward them through the upturned smoke) Peter Pan: Tink, it's you! And you're all right! (She tries to tell him something, fluttering before him) Peter Pan: What? A strange fellah with a lava creature with a funny-lookin' sword has-- (Another cannonball rocks the ground) Peter Pan: Hold on, I gotta stop that cannon! Ventus: Okay. We'll go after Hook! Peter Pan: Right. Tink, if you would. (She flies around Ven, spreading her pixie dust on him) Ventus (amazed): Wow... What... Peter Pan: It's pixie dust. Bet you feel lighter now, don'tcha? (Peter flies into the air and leaves with Tink toward the pirate ship. Ven and his friends enters the Cove, where Captain Hook waits with crosses arms and a tapping foot. He opens his eyes and listens, cupping a hand to his ear. The cannon fire has stopped) Captain Hook: Alas, and so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end. (He sighs, before bursting into laughter) Captain Hook: At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again! Ventus: I wouldn't be so sure of that, Hook! Spyro: You have us to deal with! (He turns and sees Ventus and Spyro) Captain Hook: Swoggle me eyes! No, don't tell me! (He runs to the edge of the Cove and peers through a telescope, his hook curved around it. He sees a silent ship and Smee, with Peter Pan beating his chest behind him in victory. The captain growls and throws the telescope to the ground in anger) Captain Hook: Blast that Peter Pan! (He runs over to Ventus and his friends and draws his rapier. Suddenly, there is a ticking sound that catches his attention) Captain Hook (looking around frantically): That sound! (Behind him in the water swims a large green crocodile, who's eyes seem to move with the rhythm of the ticking sound) Captain Hook (fearfully): No! Not again! (He waves his hook at the crocodile and backs away) Captain Hook: S-stay away from me! (He tries to run, but faces Ventus and his friends) Ventus: I don't think so! Pop Fizz: You have to fight us! (Ventus and his friends fights Captain Hook, knocking him into the water. He struggles float for a bit, before catching the gaze of the crocodile, who at this moment was sticking out its tongue hungrily. The captain jumps out of the water and begins to swim away in a frenzy) Captain Hook: Leave me alone! (The crocodile leaps toward him, jaws first. Captain Hook attempts to run on top of the water in his haste) Captain Hook: Help me, Smee! Smeeeeee! (The crocodile chases him out into open water toward Hook's ship as Ven and his friends watches) Cubby: Ahoy! Look what we brought! (Ven and his friends looks over and sees Cubby and Slightly in a row boat with a large wooden chest. Peter Pan floats above them as it glides toward Ven and his friend's location) Slightly: It's a pirate's treasure chest! (They land and unload the boat) Ventus: Treasure! Spyro: Wow! Peter Pan: Yup! The same chest I told ya about. We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place. (Peter opens the chest) Peter Pan: Huh? How come it's empty? Cubby: Uh, sorry, but...we losted all the treasures. Ventus: Oh, well... That's too bad. Spyro: We're sorry. Peter Pan: Aw, who needs it? It was prob'ly just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways. Slightly: We could just put what we treasure in there instead-- if ya wanna? Peter Pan: Yeah, that's perfect! Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches! (The boys nod. Later, the chest is filled with wooden tools and playful weaponry) Peter Pan: What are you puttin' in, Ven, Spyro? Ventus: I dunno... Spyro: Let's see. (They searches their Inventory) Ventus: How 'bout this? Spyro: And this? Peter Pan: Hm, what is it? (They pulls out their wooden Keyblade and Sword) Ventus: It's...just something that one of my best friends gave me. Spyro: Same thing for mine. Peter Pan: So it's like a keepsake, huh? You sure you wanna part with somethin' that special? Ventus (holding it up): Yup. I don't need it if I've got Terra and Aqua. Our best memories are still ahead. Spyro: Us too. Peter Pan: All right, then. Next time ya visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more. Ventus: Okay. It's a deal. Spyro: Yeah. Right. (He and Spyro places the blade into the chest. Tinker Bell floats over, holding the Star Shard, about to place it in the chest as well) Ventus: Oh, wait, Tink-- (Tinker Bell stops and looks up at him) Ventus: I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine. Do you think maybe I could hang onto it? (He holds out his hand, but Tinker Bell shakes her head, backing away possessively) Peter Pan: Now Tink! (She stops floating away and flies over to Ven with an "Oh, all right" look on her face. She drops the shard into Ven's hand) Ventus: Thank you. (He smiles and she flies away. The shard glows bright and Ven and his friends shield's their eyes with his other hand. There is a flash and Cubby and Slightly blink their eyes once the light disappears) Slightly: They... They're gone! Cubby: Look! The light! (They see a shooting beam of light moving haphazardly across the skyline, letting loose bright stars) Peter Pan (smiling): Don't worry, men. No matter where that light takes him...Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz, will always have friends waitin' to meet them. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3